


Look At You

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hair Pulling, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mirror Sex, a little name-calling, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack buys a mirror for his office.  Rhys is a vain little assistant.  Porn with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At You

"Look at yourself, kiddo~" Jack said, harshly yanking Rhys's hair so that he'd be staring at the floor-to-ceiling mirror. He was on all fours, the older man kneeling behind him, cock poised at his entrance. A deep blush crept across his face. There were bite marks and bruises trailing down his neck and chest. His hair was messy, sticking up, falling over his forehead. Rhys watched his own eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in a gasp as Jack thrust into him.

The night had started innocently enough. He’d gone to his boss’s office to deliver some paperwork. They made small talk, though Jack had seemed more interested in the wall space behind Rhys than in Rhys’s weekend plans with Vaughn. But when he turned to go, his own reflection caught his eye. There, on the wall facing the CEO’s desk, was the largest mirror Rhys had seen to date. Tilting his head, he had inched closer, scrutinizing his own appearance. In fact, he had been so engrossed in the reflection that he hadn’t noticed when Jack shut and locked the office door.

“Oh, aren’t we just the prettiest little birdie~?” Jack had purred, wrapping his arms around Rhys and startling him. “But I was thinking…wouldn’t you look better without all these clothes on~?”

And so, here he was, on his hands and knees in his boss’s office, watching himself _thoroughly enjoy_ his boss. Jack’s hand was still tangled in his hair, keeping his head up, forcing him to watch. Rhys wasn’t complaining, of course. The soft moans rolling out of his throat were quite the opposite.

“You sure are a sight to see, pumpkin~” the older man growled. 

Rhys pushed back to meet his thrusts, his eyes falling closed as Jack’s cock surged deeper. A sharp tug on his brown locks had his eyes snapping right back open, though.

“Keep watching, I want you to see what a filthy slut you are.”

“Ha-! Y-yes, sir!” 

Jack’s thrusts grew a bit rougher, and Rhys could feel his flesh hand slipping, could feel the carpet rubbing the skin raw slowly. He glanced down in the reflection as he lifted it to take hold of his own throbbing erection. Jack chuckled softly as he began to sloppily stroke himself. The CEO released his grip on Rhys’s hair to wrap it over his hand, effectively stopping him from stroking himself.

“Now, now, Rhysie, I can’t have you coming so soon…”

Rhys whined at the denial of friction. He quickly caught Jack’s eyes in the reflection and mustered up the sexiest pout he could.

“Please, _please_ , sir, I—I can’t help it, I need to--!”

“Need to what?” Jack was smirking, eyes locked onto the mirror, hips keeping a steady pace.

“I need to touch myself!” Rhys cried.

A gentle squeeze.

“You are touching yourself, pumpkin~”

“Y-yeah, but I need _more_!” the young man begged.

“More what?”

Rhys stared at his boss’s reflection incredulously. Was Jack really doing this to him? As if he could read Rhys’s mind, Jack nodded slightly and repeated himself.

“More what, cupcake~?”

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I _need_ to stroke myself, sir!”

“Why?”

“Jack, you—“

“ _Why_?” The hand gripping Rhys’s hip suddenly drew back and delivered a swift smack to his previously reddened ass cheek, eliciting a yelp. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut against the tears welling up.  
When Jack’s thrusts slowed, he peeked one eye open, then the other, until their gazes were once again locked. The stern look across his boss’s face should’ve been cause for concern, but he felt his cock pulse in response.

“Because…it feels so _good_ , you fuck me so good, I just…Jack, _please, I need to come_!”

That seemed to be all Jack required. His hips picked up their previous pace and his hand loosened on Rhys’s, even began to move with Rhys’s. In turn, the young assistant pushed his ass back to meet his boss, wanton moans filling the large office space. When he felt Jack hitting him just right, he lost all resolve to hold out longer than his lover. He let go with a loud moan of Jack’s name, pulling the CEO along after him.

After riding out the waves of their orgasms, the pair collapsed into a sweaty heap on the carpeting. Rhys winced as Jack slipped out of him in the process. The older man was quick to stand and clean up before dressing himself. Rhys took a moment, sitting up slowly, still watching his reflection. His knees were red and he could feel them stinging. There were marks he could never hope to cover near his jawline. His hair was everywhere. How was he going to explain this to Vaughn, or any other person that could possibly be hanging around this late after work?

“Oh no…” he groaned, glancing up at the darkened sky in the reflection.

Jack chuckled lowly from his seat behind his desk. “What? You ashamed, kiddo? Look at you. Just look at the mess on my carpet, on your body. You just had some’a the best sex of your life. Now quit groanin’ and get the fuck outta my office.”

“Yes, sir!” Rhys chirped. He hurriedly redressed and scurried out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read through this, thank you!! It was my first Rhack fic, but there's plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


End file.
